powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Destruction
The power to destroy planets. Sub-power of Planetary Manipulation. Variation of Destruction. Opposite to Planetary Creation. Also Called *Planet Bust/Buster/Busting *Planetary Destruction *Planet Killing Capabilities The user can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Applications *Destruction *Omnicide of every life-forms on the planet **Extinction Inducement Variations *Planetary Parasitism by draining the life from a planet. Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Cosmic Manipulation *Creation *Galaxy Destruction *Planetary Lordship *Planetary Manipulation *World Splitting Limitations *May be limited to a certain size. *May be limited to a certain type of planet, such as terrestrial planets or gas giants. *Kills everything on/near the planet, including friends and allies. *Can be reversed by World Healing. Known Users See Also: Earth Shattering Kaboom. Known Objects Gallery AsuraTheDestructor.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was already strong enough to kill planet sized deities. But after becoming Asura the Destructor, he was able to destroy planets far larger than the earth with a single punch. Cosmic Chakravartin.png|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) can fire cosmic beams capable of traversing galaxies and vaporize multiple planets. File:Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters_Herman_the_Planet_Smaher.jpg|Herman the Planet-Smasher (Devin Townsend Project) is a creature who's voice could destroy planets, galaxies and everything else in the path of its voice File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Series) using the heavily charged Galick Gun, with the intent to destroy planet Earth. File:Super_Saiyan_Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Series) as a Super Saiyan, has a kili level of 3,000. It was stated that at 200-300 kili, one could destroy 1-2 planets. File:Frieza_Earth Breaker.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Series) uses the Earth Breaker attack... Frieza Earth Breaker 2.png|...to detonate the Earth. File:Cooler's_Supernova.JPG|Like his younger brother, Cooler's (Dragon Ball) Supernova is powerful variation of the Death Ball. As such, it is capable destroying entire planets, reducing them and everything on them into dust. File:Broly_destroy_planet.gif|Broly's (Dragon Ball Series) Omega Blaster is his most powerful attack, capable of destroying an entire planet with ease. Dragon-ball-70923.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Series) firing the aptly-named Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. File:211697Kamehameha03.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Series) states that his Solar Kamehameha can destroy not just the Earth, but the entire solar system. File:Planet_Burst.jpg|As described by Goku, Kid Buu's (Dragon Ball Series) Planet Burst has enough power to destroy the Earth ten times over. File:Minus_Energy_Power_Ball.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) using the Minus Energy Power Ball with the intent to destroy Earth. File:Champa.jpg|Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6 (Dragon Ball Super) destroys planets to maintain universal balance. File:Bills_DBZ.png|Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 (Dragon Ball Series) destroys planets to maintain universal balance. File:Sidra_-_Energy_of_Destruction.png|Sidra, the God of Destruction of Universe 9 (Dragon Ball Super) destroys planets to maintain universal balance. File:Zeno_Using_Erase.png|Zeno and his future counterpart (Dragon Ball Super) using Erase on anything, whether a planet or an entire universe. Blackstar Dragonball Shenron.jpg|After being summoned and granting a wish, Ultimate Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) will cause the planet on which he was last summoned to explode unless the Black Star Dragon Balls are all collected and returned to said planet within one year. Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) exists solely to destroy the Earth every few thousands of years in a cycle of destruction and rebirth. File:Planetary_Annihilator.png|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) wielding the Planetary Annihilator, which fires a deadly beam capable of living up to the weapon's name. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword that can cut through even an entire planet. Sailormoon_Thin_Card.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) can destroy entire planets using the Silence Glaive. Collapse H.png|Collapse (Valkyrie Crusade) destroying a world with her fingers. Terrax Destroys Planet.jpg|Using his cosmic axe, Terrax (Marvel Comics) cleaves an entire planet in two. World Breaker Hulk.jpeg|The World Breaker Hulk (Marvel Comics) truly lives up to his name. Thedestroyer_spyro.jpg|The Destroyer (The Legend of Spyro) exists to bring about the birth of a new world by destroying the old one. Eclipse_Cannon.gif|When powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, the Eclipse Cannon (Sonic the Hedgehog) can destroy the Earth... SA2_SpaceColony_EpicCannon.png|...though when powered by only six, it has enough power to destroy half of the moon. Vegnagun.jpg|Vegnagun (Final Fantasy X-2) is a machina weapon powerful enough to destroy all of Spira. Death Star 1.png|The Death Star (Star Wars) is a moon-sized battlestation with the power to destroy a planet with one shot of its superlaser. King Ghidorah 91.jpg|King Ghidorah (Godzilla) destroyed Venus and sought to do the same to Earth. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Destruction Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers